Crafting Item Listings
Below is a listing of all the items in game that may be utilised and crafted within the system, and as to their exact nature e.g. their function or use, and as to which tech skill they are related and craft-able by from what level. Each tech-skill upon gen will have access to all the crude level recipes and as such can begin crafting them immediately, whilst others are of recipes of a higher level and will need unlocking and discovering whilst in game. The recipes are broken down into their relevant tech skill basis alongside with a description of the recipe itself for reference and use. All items crafted within the system have a shelf life before the item malfunctions or breaks down due to the nature of the materials of construction, in terms of in game effects this life time is 1 YEAR before the item ceases being of use and a new must be obtained for use. Certain factors in game may increase this life span however this is covered in other sections. 'Craft-able Items' Dual Magazines – Allows the use of the 12 shot magazines Extended magazines – allows use of the 18 shot magazines Drum magazines – allows use of the 25 shot magazines Tac-lights – allows a detachable torch to be mounted to the gun Tac-pointers (laser pointers) – Allows a detachable laser pointer to be mounted to the gun Scopes – allows the use of a scope on the weapon Grenades (Frag, Stun, Paralyse, Concussion) – allows the construction of a grenade with the call of Double, Stun, paralyse, or strike down Mines (Frag, Stun, Paralyse, Concussion) – allows the construction of a grenade with the call of Double, Stun, paralyse, or strike down Extended barrels – allows the use of an additional barrel to be attached to the weapon Stocks – allows the use of a stock to be attached to the weapon Energy sheath - Allows a melee weapon to call double once per hour Rig-Recharger - Allows the user to restore one hit immediately to their Rig armour Magnetic Rail Extension – Allows a ranged weapon to call double once per hour Bandages – Allows a user WITHOUT the medic skill to stop a bleed count as if they had the STAUNCH ability, but does NOT heal any Hits Stim-packs – Restores a single body hit (This is effected by the rank of the medic utilising it) Medi-packs – restores a characters body and rig hits to maximum Container – Allows a character to carry/handle samples of mutants for study Bio hazard container – Allows a character to carry/handle samples of radioactive material for study Bio-Stitches – Item for use during surgeries to cure Critical injuries Dermal Patch – Item for use in surgery for severe Injuries Isotope 9 – Item for use to clear radiation Injuries (has a rp effect on the effect player) Resuscitator – Item that improves the odds of a successful surgery Disinfectant – Item for use cleaning out moderate injuries Sanitizer - Item for Cleaning out Disease Effects Analysis Software – Item that decreases the time for a successful hack by 15 seconds Security Task manager – Item that improves the defence of a groups Cyber network by 10% for a downtime nano-management interface – Item that decreases the time for a successful hack by 45 seconds Lockout Override – Item that wipes a lockout, so allowing access Emergency reroute Package – item that allows a group to access sealed off/quarantined areas Firewall Routine – Item that improves the defence of a groups Cyber network by 5% for a downtime Lock-down Subroutine – Item that allows a territory or node to be locked down for a downtime Rewrite Software – Allows a node’s priority to be rewritten to neutral Virus Defender (AU) – Allows a user in the cyber net an extra hit and extra active upload Malware USD (AU) – Allows a user in the cyber net a free hack whilst linked into the system, and slows down the viruses Construct scanner manager (AU) – Allows a user in the cyber net an extra hit and lowers the virus’s Hits by one Insertion Algorithm (AU) - Allows the user in the cyber net 2 extra hits and 3 additional Active Uploads Back to Crafting Back to Home